Fluff, Angst, Laughs and an awful lot of running
by martha smith
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots, songfics, deep stuff, fluff, weird plot bunnies that wont go away...anything, really. Still looking for a beta AND REVIEWS please read I'd love your feedbsck!
1. My own bloody fault

**AN: My first attempt at posting anything. This is going to be a series of one-shots, let's see if any actual plots develop out of them…**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am Steven Moffat. Pfff, who needs a massive budget and the right to make Doctor Who appear on TV when you've got ?! Seriously, guys, if I owned it **_**I'd be **__**writing for TV.**_

He supposed it was his fault. Looking back, it was obvious.

He'd avoided it.

"Where are we, where did the rift come out?"

As if it mattered.

"Still got Mister Mickey, then?"

So? What was there to be jealous of, now?

"You're not?"

She laughed at him for that.

"Quite right, too…"  
What was he even _saying _by now?

"And I suppose…"

He was getting there, slowly, now.

"…it's my last chance to say…"

Say what, you babbling fool? 900 years on, and still as clueless as a fifteen-year old ape.

"Rose Tyler…"  
Yes, she knows he knew he name…

Too late. It's his own bloody fault.

**AN: Hopefully that's a bit clearer after the edit, but it's the Doctor's thoughts during Doomsday!**


	2. Rose

**N: Woop one subscribtion from coraline91! I accidentally deleted the story…but here it is again. This one is a bit odd, I just got Army of Ghosts/Doomsday on DVD.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, my stories would, lord help us, be on TV all day every day. Not posted online.**

Rose stood at the console, blonde hair messed up from the bumpy ride. She's laughing, at something Jack's said, and her face is intoxicating…

Rose, selfish and utterly selfless. She won't leave, how could she? He's still down there, so she won't and can't go…

Rose, a shop-girl in London, running with this strange new him with sticking-out ears…

Rose, utterly selfish again, holding on to the lever…

Rose, falling, falling, falling…

Rose, broken and beautiful, standing on a beach in Norway, waiting…

Rose, asking him what he's trying to ignore: "So?" She's right, she's wrong, he doesn't care…

Rose smiles through her tears. Of course it wasn't her baby, what was he thinking of? He'd just been too shocked (and, he had to admit it, jealous) to think straight…

Rose really is crying now, choking on the words that he doesn't need to hear…

Rose, eyes wide as the picture flickered and sharpened…

Rose, laughing, yelling, crying, on Bad Wolf Bay…

Rose in his arms, against all odds…

His Rose.

**This is a kinda take on the ending of Doomsday, with little flashbacks that the Doctor has of Rose, and then an AU happy end at the end. Just in case you get confused. I know I get confused by my own stuff sometimes.**

** I never used to understand why people always put "review!" on their stories, but now I do. Please review, it's my first attempt at publishing fanfic (or anything) and I keep checking my emails!!**


	3. Broken

**AN: Another Doomsday fdrabble...I can't seem to write anything else at the moment. Need to rewatch Utopia/Sound of Drums/Last of TImelords (my other DW DVD!) for some martha or master inspiration. Ah well...dedicated to LuckyBlackCat for my fisrt ever review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

A long time ago, something inside him had broken. The Person Who Made People Better needed another one of him…for himself. That was part of the problem

In the end, it was a stupid ape who fixed him. It took her some time, that nineteen-year old shop girl from London, but she got there. She fixed him. No one else could.

And she was the only one who could break him again. Standing, check and palm pressed flat against what was just a wall again, something inside of him broke again. This time, his eyes weren't just cold. They were blank, empty. It was too late.

He didn't need another Doctor…well, he supposed it might help…but he didn't need it as much as he needed her. That part of him that only she had been able to mend and heal was dead and gone forever.


	4. Three Words

**AN: The title says it all, really, doesn't it? Sorry if I'm getting repetitive...**

**Disclaimer: Dammit, I must have misplaced my glasses...it says here I'm a man? Who's called Russell? Who owns Doctor Who? Yeah, turns out that was a smudge on the screen. Sorry.**

"Does it have to be said?"

She turns away, hoping he won't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah? And what about you?"

He stares at her for one timeless moment and then stoops down to whisper three words in her ear. He leans back. She looks into those too familiar brown eyes and sees the truth in them. She puts one hand on his blue lapel…but then, out of the corner of her eye, she sees the expression on his face. It's…enough. She turns.

"No. It doesn't."  
Shock. Anger. More shock. Hope.

He can see all this and more flicker across his face as they stare at each other – then it's like a quantum leap, it happens so quickly, and they're pressing their faces blindly against each other's.

Now – he could curse himself for almost leaving it too late – he can say it, even though it doesn't need to be said. Three words, repeated over and over in a sort of ecstatic whisper, while the others turn and walk away into Norway.


	5. Teardrops in my TARDIS

**AN: Song is "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift. I love this song, so I changed some lyrics as I thought it really fits. I'll let you guess who's thinking it and when!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I _still_ don't own it...**

_Rose looks at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't see_

_That I want but he needs_

_Everything that we should be_

_I bet he's brilliant_

_That guy I pushed on her_

_He's got everything that I have to live without_

_Rose talks to me_

_I laugh 'cos it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see anyone when she's with me_

_I think she's so in love_

_She's finally got it right_

_Wonder if she cares she's all I think about at night_

_She's the reason for the teardrops in my TARDIS_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_She's the song in the dark_

_I keep singing don't know why _

_I do_

_Rose walks by me_

_Can she tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of lover I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cos_

_She's the reason for the teardrops in my TARDIS_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star goes_

_She's the song In the dark_

_I keep singing don't know why _

_I do_

_So I go home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I put her picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_She's the reason for the teardrops in my TARDIS_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_She's the song in the dark_

_I keep singing don't know why _

_I do_

_She's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And she's all that I need to fall into_

_Rose looks at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't see_

**AN: Well, I was going to fit the lyrics around Martha's thoughts (might do that next!) but then this idea popped up and I couldn't let it go unwritten! For those of you who didn't work it out, it's the Doctor after Journey's End. Him on Bad Wolf Bay then was just heartbreaking.**


	6. Martha Milligan

**AN: Dedicated to Haleine Delail, a Martha advocate and proud, who is my lovely new beta! And Azurefalls, who is also my lovely new beta. Read their stuff, it's good. Anyway, look! I can do stuff that's not angsty-fluffy TenRose! *feels special*...**

**Disclaimer: Still no, sorry. I'll keep you posted though.**

Martha Milligan.

She had to shake her head, dazed, the first time she'd signed with that name. Just over a year ago, she'd have laughed in your face if you suggested that that would be her name soon.

Just over a year ago, she had stood at the end of the Universe. In the year 100 Trillion. She'd lived the following year twice. In one of them, she'd been in terrible danger day in, day out. In the other, she'd stayed at home. Settled down. Stayed safe.

Everyone else knew which year they preferred – everyone except her.  
And the reason for that was a man whose surname wasn't Milligan.


	7. Paired Off

**AN: NO IDEA where this one came from.  
Mum got me a new notebook for finishing my exams (it's lovely, A4 with lies and a hard cover, with a fantastic intricate design, a clever folding lid-thing to stop it from opening, and two bookmarks. Red and Gold, Gryffindor colours!) so I sat at my desk and stared out the windpw. I saw two kids in the garden next door and started writing them down. Then I started the "She sighed..." paragraph and suddenly knew what I was writing. In a way.**

**Disclamer: really really notmine, OK?**

Two blonde heads, bent low in concentration. One set of plaits, one short mop of curls. One polo shirt, blindingly white in the late sun, and one gingham summer dress. Two identical faces – brown eyes, straight small noses, lips pursed in determination.

The two children wriggled down into the grass and began a painstaking crawl to the relative safety of the bushes. For a moment, the garden was absolutely still in the dozy afternoon. Then, two high clear voices leapt out above the birdsong. They were singing again, lost in some fantasy world of bright lights and musicals. Phrases of song drifted in through the French windows; nursery rhymes, school choir songs about aiming high and politically correct fun, snatches of ABBA…

She sighed and went inside again. He was due home any minute now, and they would go on putting on a show of a loving family. Thing was, no one was quite sure who was deceiving whom anymore. They loved each other, of course they did. And there were the children to think of.

No one ever mentioned the times when she disappeared for days on end, only to be found, shivering, on a grey beach far away. Nor did anyone ever bring up his head aches and dark, moody phases. And, above all, nobody ever – _ever­_ – mentioned _him_.

But these things just weren't talked about. They loved each other, and besides, they had the children to think of. So the endless game of pantomime and domesticity went on.

She got up and went to stand on the patio again. The sun was setting, the food was on the table, he was home.

"Freya? Alli? Tea time," called Rose Tyler-Smith. "Daddy's home."

**AN: The title is because Rose and Handy John were just paired off by the Doctor, qnd then left to deal with it, I always found thqt so sad.**


	8. Blood

**AN: I haven't posted a drabble in AAAGES! Wrote this in class today - and HuckingHarkness .net/u/1612200/HuckingHarkness wrote one based on the same scene =D**

**This isn't exactly canonically correct - but ah well. Guess who it is!**

**Disclaimey Thingey: Not mine.**

* * *

Blood. Seeping. Creeping. Weeping. Blood.

The starched shirt slowly turning crimson. Red. Blood.

As the shirt slowly becomes sodden, she laughs. It's a bitter, humourless laugh which slowly turns to a manic giggle, and once she's started, she can't stp. The irony is too...blood. Red. God. God,no. This can't be...it's not fair. It's not real.

And yet, it is.

As the man in te shirt staggers backwards, she arranges her face into a blank mask.

And lowers the gun.

* * *

**AN: Who guessed? This mind is such fun to play around with....**


End file.
